


number one boy

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Coda to S02E10, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Threesome - F/M/M, nice things happen to kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: For once, something nice happens to Kendall.





	number one boy

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by themardia and skazka

Kendall is sitting on the couch in his underwear, head in his hands, trying to remember how to breathe, when he hears a knock. Did he order delivery? He can't remember, but maybe. Dumplings would taste good right now. He throws a blanket around his shoulders like a cloak and goes to open the door.

He stops halfway. "You're not Chinese," he says to Stewy and Rava.

"Are you being racist right now, bro?" Stewy asks, muscling his way into the apartment.

"No, I, uh, thought I ordered -- never mind." He steps out of the way, and Rava comes inside too. "What are you doing here?"

"We're proud of you," Rava says. She's got her hair tied back like she means business, and she's so beautiful Kendall can hardly stand it.

"You are?"

"Yeah, for once -- ow!" Stewy rubs his arm where Rava punched it. "We thought we'd come, you know -- show you a little appreciation."

"You -- what?" Kendall looks back and forth between them, clutching the blanket tighter around himself.

"You fucked your dad," Stewy says. "Now we're going to fuck you. In the good way."

"If you're interested," Rava cuts in.

"If I'm interested," Kendall repeats.

Rava quirks an eyebrow at him. He might, once, in the throes of -- whatever, have confessed that if he were going to do a guy, it would absolutely be Stewy. "You can say no," she says, leaving all that unsaid.

"Yeah, but, see, I don't think 'no' is what you want to say." Stewy comes a little closer, and Kendall could swear that he can still smell sun-warmed Greek lavender on him. "I think what you'd rather say is 'please.'"

Kendall swallows hard. "You're not wrong."

Rava reaches out for the hand not protecting his modesty (such as it is), and he lets her take it. "So say it."

He closes his eyes and lets the blanket fall. "Please," he says.

"There we go," Stewy says softly, and then he's cupping the back of Kendall's head with his hands, letting his breath puff out against Kendall's lips, and finally, _finally_ kissing him.

Stewy's mouth is soft and insistent, his neat beard a gently scratchy counterpoint, and Kendall just melts, wrapping his arms around Stewy's neck and kissing back like his life depends on it.

"Oh, that's nice," Rava says, startling Kendall into breaking the kiss. "No, don't stop. I've been fantasizing about this since Harvard." She's sitting down on the couch, and -- oh, God -- her hand is between her thighs. Kendall's mouth falls open.

"You heard the lady," Stewy says into it, and deepens the kiss, making it wet and showy.

"It's like custom porn." Rava sounds delighted, happier than he's heard her in months, at least. "Stewy, grab his ass."

Stewy does, yanking him close with a double handful, and Kendall yelps in spite of himself, making all three of them laugh. Stewy's boner is impossible to miss, what with Kendall's lack of pants, and Kendall grinds against it, desperate to make the most of this unlooked-for opportunity.

He scrabbles at Stewy's turtleneck, trying to get to skin, and Stewy bats his hands away. "Just let me take it off, Ken, you greedy slut," he says, fondly, like it's an endearment. It probably is, coming from Stewy. "I knew you'd be like this."

Kendall looks at Rava while Stewy strips, and she grins at him freely, like they're college idiots again. "I might have hinted," she says, and Kendall thinks about unpacking that, but then he's confronted by Stewy's pretty spectacular nakedness and gets distracted.

"Uh, been working out, bro?" he says, because apparently he's a total cliché, Jesus Christ, but Stewy just beams and flexes.

"Yeah, you into it?" he asks, stalking around behind Kendall, pressing his hard chest into Kendall's back and his boner into Kendall's ass.

"Yeah," Kendall says. "I am."

"Ooh, wet spot," Rava says, gesturing to the crotch of Kendall's gray boxer-briefs. Her fingers are shiny with her own juices, catching the light.

"Come here and make him suck on those," Stewy says, rolling his hips and digging his fingers into Kendall's shoulders.

Rava kicks off her heels and pushes herself up off the couch with her clean hand. She comes right up into Kendall's space, cups his jaw, and shoves her slick fingers right into his mouth.

"_Nngh_," he says, and sucks hard, running his tongue over the pads of her fingers, savoring the taste of her. He's missed it.

"Good," Rava says, "That's good. Are you going to let me finger you while you do that to Stewy's dick?"

"Mm-hmm," Kendall says, closing his eyes so maybe she won't see how raw that admission makes him feel.

She pats his cheek -- maybe a little more than a pat, but not a slap, quite -- and says, "Look at me."

Of course. He can't hide anything from her; he never could. He opens his eyes, and she's smiling at him, hot and knowing. "Yeah," he says. "I want that."

"Oh, good," Stewy says. "I've heard stories about that mouth of yours."

"I, uh," Kendall starts to say, but Rava laughs.

"It's not that different," she says, "and remember that one time, with my strap-on?"

Kendall goes hot all over. "Yeah, I do."

Stewy smacks his arm jovially. "You didn't tell me about _that!_"

"I have some secrets," Kendall mumbles.

"I guess you do, don't you?" Stewy shoves him a little. "Bed or couch? Or floor?"

"Don't make him choose," Rava says. "I pick the couch, it'll be easier on all of our knees. Bend over, baby."

Kendall kneels on the couch cushion, bracing his chest on the arm rest, ass in the air. Rava pets his back soothingly, before pulling his underwear down around his knees in one smooth yank. He chokes on a gasp at the feeling, exposed and aroused.

"Here," Stewy says, stepping close. "If you're going to choke, do it on my dick."

"Stewy!" Rava says, but Stewy just grins and feeds the head of his dick into Kendall's eager, wanting mouth.

"Mmm!" God, it's good, like a combination of sucking Rava's dildo and eating her pussy and kissing Stewy, like everything he never let himself want, and Rava's fingers are sliding home into his ass --

"Stop that," Rava says, and Kendall realizes he's squirming, trying to get some friction on his dick. "You'll come when we tell you to."

He moans around his mouthful of Stewy's cock, helpless, helplessly turned on, and Rava drops a kiss on his right ass cheek.

"Good boy," she says, driving deep, and Kendall moans again, louder this time.

"You sure this is your first time with a dude?" Stewy asks, stroking Kendall's cheek where it's hollowed.

"Let's just say he's always had an active fantasy life," Rava says. She shoves a third finger into him, and Kendall feels his balls drawing up tight, his cock leaking like crazy.

"He's better than I expected," Stewy says, giving Kendall's head a pat. "I thought, you know, sloppy but enthusiastic, A for effort, kind of deal."

"Uh-huh." Rava keeps fingerfucking him, steady and almost punishingly hard. "How would you grade him now?"

"Solid B-plus," Stewy says right away, and Kendall makes an outraged sound. "What? You could go deeper."

So Kendall does, opening his throat, feeling Stewy's cockhead slide deep, and now it's Stewy's turn to moan.

"A-minus," he says, his fingers trying to find purchase in Kendall's short hair. "Fuck! A." Rava chuckles, and Kendall redoubles his efforts. "A-plus, fine, God -- take it, Ken -- just fucking --" Stewy comes half down Kendall's throat, half on his face, and staggers back a step. "Fuck. You look good like this."

Kendall breathes, trying not to arch back against Rava's fingers, feeling Stewy's come cooling on his cheek and mouth.

"Turn over," Rava says, taking her fingers out of him. He flops onto his back next to her. "I'm going to ride you now, unless you wouldn't be into that," she says.

"Fuck," Kendall says. "Rava. Please."

"That's what I like to hear." Rava hikes up her skirt and straddles him, sinking down so, so slowly. "You good?"

"Yeah," he says, reaching down to rub her clit, and Stewy leans in, over the arm of the couch, to kiss him.

"Like that," Rava says. "Oh --" She clenches around him -- she must have been right on the edge -- and says breathlessly, "Okay, Ken, it's your turn."

Kendall tips over the edge, biting down on Stewy's lower lip, Rava grinding down into his hand, and oh, oh, God, it's so much, it's too much --

After a minute, Rava wipes at his eyes with the cuff of her sleeve, and Kendall realizes he's crying. Stewy slides down to curl around him and nibbles his neck. "Those better be happy tears," he says.

"Yeah," Kendall says. "Yeah. I'm good. You're -- we're good."

Rava kisses him, then Stewy, lingering on each of them. "I think we are."


End file.
